Eres mi hermano ¡¡Pero te amo!
by Yoatzin
Summary: Rin descubre unos sentimientos hacia su hermano que la agobian no sabe que hacer, un día ella explota por tanta tensión, descubre algo nuevo,Mi primer One-shot de vocaloid y mal summary si no lo leen, Rin y Len los aplastaran con su aplanadora... Ok no,... dejen reviews por favor...


Hola, para empezar es mi primer historia Vocaloid, así que yaay ok nop... Esta historia es de Rin y Len, es incesto si no te gusta no lo leas, espero que sea de su agrado,

~Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen sino a Yamaha y Crypton solo lo uso para fines lucro para el ocio~

Mi mente era un caos total no se como sucedió, o que momento empeze a sentir este sentimiento hacia el, tan amable, inteligente, divertido, a la vez serio, maduro, pero lo que mas me atrae son sus ojos de color azul como el cielo, el era único, era perfecto... Era mi hermano y para sufrir mas era mi gemelo, Bueno yo me llamo Rin Kagamine, mi hermano se llama Len Kagamine y si es mi hermano... Pero lo amo,

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación ... Yo estaba llorando, si una chica de 16 años estaba llorando, llegue de una cita que tuve con Kaito el es mi novio, o mejor dicho mi ex-novio por que me terminó, dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mi, que yo ya no lo trataba igual, la verdad era cierto desde que descubrí que me estaba enamorada de mi propio gemelo, me comporta diferente con el, me sentí algo culpable de eso, lo único que quería llegar a casa contarle a mi hermano para que me consolara, la verdad aun quería a Kaito, pero cuando llegue habla por el celular,

-Claro Miku, entonces así quedamos, enserio, pues que tal si salimos a festejar, si paso por ti- Len parecía muy contento por su cita, después colgó, con una sonrisa muy encantadora, me dolió verlo así y mas saber que fue por la tonta de Miku no la soportó ella me odia y yo también no se como mi gemelo la trata,

-Hola Len ya llegue- dije un poco deprimente en ese momento,

-Ah! Hola Rin- volteo a verme su sonrisa desapareció -¿Que tienes Rin? ¿Por que esta as..?- no deje que terminara de hablar,

-¡No nada! no tengo nada, - conteste seria y empeze a caminar hacia las escaleras - Me voy a mi habitación- deje a Len preocupado y este me empezó a seguir así que me apresure, entre y cerré la puerta, ya cerrada me recargue en ella, hize un deslizamiento para quedar sentada, mis ojos se empezaron a nublar, varias lágrimas salieron, como dije mi mente era un caos total, no sabia si estaba triste por que Kaito me dejo, o por la cita de mi hermano, yo aun quería a Kaito, pero yo estoy enamorada de mi hermano,

-¡Rin en serio ¿Que es lo que tienes?!- me hablo mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta,

-Ya te dije... Len no tengo... nada- conteste con la vos quebrada, - Me... Puedes dejar sola... Por favor vete si- no pude mas solté el llanto,

-Ri...Rin ... ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto el con un tono de preocupación,

-¡No idiota, me están sudando los ojos!- hable con sarcasmo, -Por favor Len vete,-

-¡No! ¡Me iré si no me dices ¿Que te pasa?!- hablo se escuchaba con seriedad y preocupación, eso hizo que me enojara acaso no me podía dejar en paz, mi cabeza era un caos lo único que quiero es estar sola,

-¡Ya Len dejame sola no quiero hablar!- le grite

-¡Joder Rin soy tu hermano me tienes que decir lo que te esta sucediendo!- hablo ya molesto yo me desespere y abrí la puerta,

-¡Maldita sea Len, quieres saber que me pasa y me dejaras en paz!- grite no me podía aguantar y explote, - ¡Por dos grandes motivos estoy hací!- me empeze a acercar y hable -¡En primer lugar, salí a mi cita pensé que seria muy romántica, pero ¿Que crees? No fue hací, ¿Sabes que sucedió? Kaito me término, si ahora es ex novio lo entiendes ahora!,- hize una pausa para tomar aire, - ¡Y segunda vine a casa con la ilusión de decirte que me había terminado Kaito para que me ayudaras hacer fuerte, pero resulta que hablas con Miku por el teléfono y bien sabes que no la soporto para nada y ahora resulta que mi hermanito saldrá con la cabeza de mocos! - termine y me gire dándole la espalda,

-Rin ... Yo este... No- empezó a tartamudear,

-Ya, Len te lo dije, ahora solo vete,- me iba a meter de nuevo a mi habitación pero mi hermano me tomó del brazo con fuerza hacia el y me abrazo,

-Rin de verdad lo lamento, en primera Kaito es un idiota, que no sabe de lo que acaba de perder, por que tu eres maravillosa, eres bonita y de buen corazón, por eso te quiero mucho,- mi hermano me seguía abrazando, pero me acaba de decir que me quiere pero de seguro lo dice en sentido fraternal, -y en segunda- con su mano me levanto el mentón haciendo que lo viera en los ojos, -Miku solo es una amiga, yo no la quiero a ella quiero a otra persona- No quiere a Miku, entonces sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi cara,

-¿Entonces a quien quieres?- salio de mi boca esa pregunta, empeze a ver a Len cerca de mi un derrepente sentí su labios prohibido sobre los mios,

-Eso responde a tu pregunta- me susurro cerca de mi oído, yo quede sorprendida, es enserio el, el también siente algo por mi, no, no, no esto no esta pasando es un sueño, si y temo despertar,

-¿Len... Me diste un... Beso?- hable sorprendida con lágrimas en mis ojos,

-Si, Rin tenia que decírtelo, llevo tiempo pero mucho tiempo que me enamore de ti, mi princesa, no lo dije por el temor al rechazo, a mis enfermizo sentimientos y que no los correspondieras, por eso Rin no lo dije- luego me miro y vi la tristeza marcada en su ojos,- pero si no los corresponde olvida todo lo que dije y sigamos iguales no quiero que cambies tu modo conmigo eso no me gustaría que pasara, hermanita - empezó a caminar hacia atrás, no sabia que contestar ¡MI HERMANO ME AMA DE VERDAD!

-¡Len!- grite el se detuvo y volteo, me lanzó hacia el, lo abrazó y beso su boca con desesperación, me separo dejándolo sorprendido, sonrío

-¡R... Rin tu... Me !- no lo deje terminar,

-Len ... Tu eres mi hermano- hize una pausa y le bese la mejilla- ¡Pero te Amo!- vi como una sonrisa apareció tomo mi cara dándome otro beso en ese momento lo correspondi gustosa, su lengua pedía permiso para entra a mi boca que le concedí, después nos separamos al falta de aire luego la cara de Len cambio a una preocupada,

-Rin, no te importara que digan de nosotros la sociedad,- yo frunci el seño y saque la lengua,

-¡Me vale la sociedad!, mientras te tenga a ti todo estará bien para mi- el sonrió a mi respuesta,

-Entonces todo estará bien por que nunca te dejare, estaremos siempre juntos, ¿Verdad mi princesa?- me besa tiernamente,

-Si, mi querido caballero, juntos por siempre,- respondí feliz,

Después de decir nuestro sentimientos fuimos a la cocina, hicimos unas palomitas pasamos jugando en la cocina, y nos fuimos a la sala vimos unas película, pasábamos abrazados y dándonos besos, al fin, al fin lo tengo es para mi sola,

-Len, - el se volteo a verme - Te amo,

-Yo también te amo mi princesa, tu eres solo mía- contesto y me beso,

-Soy tuya, y tu eres solo mio,- y lo volví a besar,

Bueno gracias por leer este no va hacer el único fic de Vocaloid escribiré mas, bueno en fin si quieren ser mis amigos pueden mandarme solicitud medio a facebook, me llamo ~ Yoatzin Mizu no shinzō~ para que hablen conmigo y todo eso, bueno sayonara


End file.
